Times have changed
by HeleneMBK
Summary: What if Red John died by accident? A short oneshot.


**Hey guys!**

**This is my first story so please tell me what you think. After all it is always nice to know what to improve.**

**Please note that I'm from Denmark and English isn't my first language. Fails may occur.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own The Mentalist. (Would be great though).**

* * *

Times have changed

The death of Red John had been a complete surprise to every single member of the CBI. But to Patrick Jane it had been more than just a surprise. He had not joined in on the celebration but had instead dragged away to his dark attic. As he dropped down on the hard bed he dragged a hand through his hair and let out a sigh of frustration.

A car accident? Red John had died in a car accident. This did no justice to him, not even close. Jane was torn in two, not knowing whether to be happy because he was now able to do everything he hadn't been able to with Red John around, or sad because he hadn't been the one to kill him like it had always been the plan.

He stood up and started pacing through the room. This wasn't fair. The possibility of revenge had been violently torn away from him, leaving him with nothing but an empty feeling.

A knock on the door made him stop, looking at the door with half a mind just to ignore whoever was outside.

"Jane!" the familiar voice of Teresa Lisbon shouted.

Jane's face softened, his whole body relaxing at the sound of her voice. He didn't respond.

"I'm comming in whether you like it or not." Lisbon warned him, preparing to launch her shoulder against the door.

Before she did Jane opened the door and smiled at her. She dragged him into a hug, surprising him endlessly.

"Jane," Lisbon panted, "I'm sorry."

No further explanation was needed. They embraced each other and when they finally dragged away Jane found himself missing the calming warmth of her body.

They stepped inside and Lisbon looked at him, a sincere look of concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright Jane?" she asked.

He nodded and sat down on the bed. She sat down besides him and took his hand. Their hands melted together like a perfect fit.

"We all know it wasn't supposed to end like this," Lisbon sighed, "but at least it ended before someone from the team was hurt."

They both knew that when she said someone from the team, she meant her. "And why wouldn't she?" Jane thought, "after all he always tried to hurt the people I cared for and loved." Wait a minute? Did he love Teresa Lisbon? Of course he did worry about her, and he'd do anything for her. But did he love her as more than a friend?

He shook the thought out of his head and for a moment he was glad he was the mentalist.

Jane looked Lisbon in the eyes. They sat there, looking into eachothers windows to their souls, the bright blue eyes of his mixing with her green ones. He broke the stare and looked down to his hands, the left one still squeezing Lisbon's right.

He dragged free of her grip and started fumbling with his wedding ring. He slowly removed it, leaving it to rest in his open palm.

Lisbon looked at him with a mix of concern and confusion.

He smiled a sad smile at her as he let out a soft sigh.

"Now I can move on." he said.

"Jane I..." Lisbon begun, left completely speechless by his actions.

Jane merely shushed her, holding a finger against her lips.

"You don't have to say anything my dear Lisbon." he grinned.

And with that said he pressed his lips against hers, almost expecting her to drag away. As she didn't, he deepened the kiss and they clung on to each other for dear life.

They finally broke apart as the need for fresh air became to strong. Lisbon stared at him with wide eyes.

Jane was about to redeem his actions when she dragged him closer, removing the space between them once more. And then they kissed again.

Patrick Jane was indeed in love with Teresa Lisbon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'd love for you to review.**

**I'm sorry it's a bit short, but I didn't really know whether I could continue without dragging it out.**

**Yours sincerely, Helene.**


End file.
